The invention relates generally to pivotal member support systems, and more particularly to a pivotal towbar support useable for supporting pivotal towbars and combinations thereof.
It is known generally to draw trailers with a towbar. In the aviation industry, for example, trailered ground power units are frequently coupled to a draw vehicle by a towbar. It is also known in this and other applications to pivotally couple the towbar to a support member on the trailer to permit positioning the towbar between raised and lowered positions, whereby the towbar is lowered to a generally horizontal position for coupling to the draw vehicle, and raised to a generally vertical position to eliminate any obstruction posed thereby and to facilitate stowage thereof when not coupled to the vehicle.
Known prior art pivotal towbars however have the disadvantage that, when lowered, the towbar tends to pivot downwardly until it strikes ground level, provided there are no obstructions therebetween. It is generally undesirable for the towbar to contact the ground since the towbar may become damaged, particularly the end portion thereof that hitches to the draw vehicle, and it will prevent injury to the operator's foot if the towbar is dropped. Also, the towbar must be raised upwardly from the ground to hitch the towbar to the draw vehicle. Raising the towbar and bearing its weight during alignment with the vehicle hitch is inconvenient, and in some applications may require substantial physical exertion.
The present invention is drawn toward advancements in the art of pivotal member support systems, and more particularly to pivotal towbar supports.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide novel pivotal member supports, including pivotal towbar supports, and combinations thereof that overcome problems in the art.
It is another object of the invention to provide novel pivotal member supports, including pivotal towbar supports, and combinations thereof that are economical, and that are installable to support pivotal members without modification to the pivotal member or at least with minimal modification thereto, and without substantial disassembly thereof.
It is also an object of the invention to provide novel pivotal member supports, including pivotal towbar supports, and combinations thereof that support the pivotal member, and at least in towbar applications that prevent the towbar from contacting the ground when it is lowered from a raised position to a lowered position.
It is a more particular object of the invention to provide novel pivotal member supports, for example pivotal towbar supports, useable for supporting pivotal members and combinations thereof comprising generally first and second torsional spring members each having a coil portion with a first end portion and a second end portion. The coil portions of the first and second torsional spring members are disposed along a common axis and arranged in spaced apart relation. A first transverse member couples the first end portions of the first and second torsional spring members, and the first and second coil portions are disposable about the pivot, whereby the first transverse member is engageable with the pivotal member, and the second end portions of the first and second torsional spring members are engageable with the support member to support the pivotal member over at least a portion of its pivotal range of motion.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.